User talk:Supernova544
Hey supernova I'm new my name is Newby teh Newb. You should look at my new blogs and tell me what you think :) Newby teh Newb (talk) 23:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok Newby teh Newb. -Supernova544 Is there a way to add a friend if so I want to add you Newby teh Newb (talk) 23:49, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Why is that? Are you one of those people that just add random people to there friends list? -Supernova544 No I just think it would be nice not to be alone... Know what you mean. Don't have too many friends. -Supernova544 Hey, Im the admin on the Minecraft Pocket Edition Wiki! Can you try to make this wiki get an alliance with the mcpe wiki? I'll see what I can do. Are you at war with another wiki or something? I guess you kind of are because of bnm. We can talk about this in the mcpe wiki chat. I'll tell talk to the admins about it. -Supernova544 TODO file About the TODO file... I explained it in User_blog:Mrob27/How_to_Examine_the_Contents_of_an_iPhone_App. iExplorer is for looking at files on your device, but TODO is actually part of the app, so I don't think iExplorer finds it. Basically you have to have iTunes on your PC and use iTunes to download the app (which you already purchased, you won't have to pay again) from the iTunes App Store. Then find the file "lunacraft 1.9.ipa", which will be somewhere on your PC. It's really a ZIP file. Change the extension and unzip it, and there will be a file called TOTO somewhere in there. Rename it "TODO.txt" and you can open in WordPad or whatever. Mrob27 (talk) 16:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :What's a zip file? -Supernova544 :Supernova544 (talk) February 18, 2013 Read about it here: Zip_(file_format). Mrob27 (talk) 17:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Supernova544 is now an Admin Hi! You've an admin now (also rollback and chat moderator). You've done a lot of good work answering questions, editing etc. on the Lunacraft wiki and you probably should have asked me sooner! :) I've been sorta playing Eden all the time, and not Lunacraft (after I discovered that it always terrain-regens if you place more than a few hundred light blocks! Don't do that!!!) Here's some information about how to do admin stuff: wikia Administrators' how-to guide Mrob27 (talk) 21:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thankyou so much! I felt very honered when I read the part where you said that I've been doing a good job on this wiki! -Supernova544 Profanity Supernova you need to delete comments on the mobs page people are calling others private areasWolphman1 (talk) 04:34, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Wolphman1 Ok will do thanks for reporting. -Supernova544 You sure it was on the mobs page? I didn't see any of the profanity you were talking about. -Supernova544 Base help I am on moon c and I need a idea for either an unground or a house which one shall I do and how I need a lot of help now Hey, you should try doing both! Have a extensive defenses protecting your house up on the surface, and have a big underground sector for storing all of your blocks(By placing them, as there are no chests). I know what I like to do is build big towers, so you should try that! And if I'm understanding you wrong, then here is a different type of idea. Try a secret lab, if done right, it will turn out awesome! Hope I helped! -Supernova